kangaroosfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectral Pretty Cure
The Spectral Pretty Cure '(スペクトルプリキュア ''Supekutorupurikyua), also known as the '''Nice Try Pretty Cure, are the physical manifestations of the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure's corrupted transformation items. Keiko had to destroy the Ghoul Bracelets but she goes to her friend's party instead. Appearance They are green with purple hair and purple eyes. Their hair is said to attract the wind, no matter where they are, but they only flow because of their spectral forms. Members * Spectral Keiko / Spectral Cure Starlight * Spectral Chie / Spectral Cure Hexerei * Spectral Rei / Spectral Cure Fantasma * Spectral Kokoro / Spectral Cure Amina Backstory After fighting Lisnos, the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure notice that their Pretty Cure outfits are full of ectoplasm and spectral energy. Chie tells the girls to untransform and that Keiko has full responsibility of either repairing or destroying the Ghoul Batons and Ghoul Bracelets used previously in Act 1 and Act 2 Part 1. Keiko, tired of trying to find ways of repairing the items leaves them for grabs when she accepts a party invitation. Without being guarded, the items become the Spectral Pretty Cure. With the exemption of the Moonstone Goddess, the girls usually went out to fight ghosts in public, while the real ones aren't supposed to. They would call the ISA frauds and would say that certain ghosts are just looking for peace, putting labels on ghosts to make them get away with their actions. When the SpPC finally reveal that the ISA are just Pretty Cure in disguise, it forces the ISA to rethink their whole Pretty Cure lifestyle and ISA career. The ISA go with their gut and decide to fight the SpPC while Cure Horror chases them off stage with her basic attack. Later, Spectral Chie, the dark version of Nagai Chie, joins Goto Shungo, Gazette, and Eddison Kelly in QMTY, a rebel group for the end of the world. They would stop the crimes of Vakaris to keep the world in harmony. When the CGPC stopped Vakaris, the Spectral Pretty Cure went on to a different town because Eddison thought it was best for them. Spectral Keiko says they will be back. Trivia *The SpPC are the anime equivalents of the Spectral Ghostbusters. *If the SpPC were ''defeated, they would collectively become the charm representing the yellow rose due to the cures' jealousy of the GCPC and their desire for killing them. *The Spectral Pretty Cure are the fourth dark mirror Pretty Cure group in the show, preceded by the Dark Pretty Cure 5, the Bad End Pretty Cure, and the Cure Clones, with the Mirage Pretty Cure counting as part of the normal Pretty Cure, not dark clones, and the I Gotchas not counting as cures at all. **Unlike the other dark cures, the Spectral Pretty Cure seem to think of themselves as good already. Although, Spectral Chie seems to be redeemed in the end Act 3. *Despite Spectral Keiko's plan of revenge, it is unlikely that Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure will get a sequel, so the Spectral Pretty Cure and the Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure would never canonically meet up again. *''Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! takes place in an alternate dimension where Ghostbusters never existed, so a random thing that has changed is that instead of the Comic-Con 2019 exclusive Spectral Ghostbusters figures by Diamond Select, the "Egao Amao Company" released some Comic-Con 2019 Spectral Pretty Cure figures instead, alongside with a dressup doll for another show they make toys for, which I am not going to name. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Dark Cures Category:Teams Category:Female Villains Category:Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure! Category:Cures